Halloween
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: A one shot on Bella and Angela being tricked into going to a Halloween party hosted by the new residents in Forks...Yes its late I know...
1. Chapter 1

Halloween One Shot

Sorry its late, I know, I'm a terrible author.

Enjoy :

OoOoOo

Currently, Angela and I were standing outside of the...Mikaelsons was it?...Well their house.

And tonight was Halloween.

Halloween was something I never celebrated but this year I was eighteen and my friend-Angela- and I had been tricked into going.

The trick was pathetic and I'm surprised we didn't pick up on it sooner..

_Flashback_

"Okay, you two, if I win you two have to come to the Halloween party." Jessica suddenly giggled before adding, "In a proper costume"

She rubbed the small piece of copper between her finger and thumb with a sly smirk. He blue eyes twinkled brightly with mischief.

"If we win we don't go" I interrupted her before biting my lip. I was worried. What if we lost? I hated parties...

Jessica winked at me before saying, "Heads I win, tails you lose"

"Okay" Me and Angela agreed as we watched Jessica flip the pence coin in the air.

All too quickly it came back down onto the back of her hand with a silent slam.

She peeked at the coin and smirked at us, "Heads!" She sang as she pointed to the curse on her hand.

I sighed which was quickly followed by Angela's.

"Whose house?" I murmured while pinching the bridge of my nose. It better not be Mikes.

Jessicas smirk grew, obviously liking having the upper hand. She tapped her nose but when we gave no reply she sighed and gave us an actual answer.

"Its the new family. The Mikaelsons!" Jessica giggled while blushing, "I have my eye on the youngest"

I didn't even want to know what was going through her mind right now...

"Fine, just give us the address"

_Flashback_

And that was how the two fools lost.

I was currently dressed as a vampire. Jessica had dragged me to the mall and pointed out this 'oh so perfect' outfit as she puts it.

I wore a pair of _expensive_ fake fangs. The ones that just go on your canine teeth and after a while they actually get comfortable. Angela had clipped the two front pieces of my hair back and smothered my lips in light coral lipstick. I also dusted my cheek bones with a very light pink blush.

That was only my makeup, my outfit was a blood red dress that hugged my figure greatly. It reached mid thigh and one side was bunched up, reaching higher slightly. To top it all off I wore matching heels.

Angela had commented saying that it was the work of an artist to which I replied with an eye roll. She had went with a similar outfit which was blue instead of red and without the bunched up side. It just dropped and floated around her legs.

So now I was rapping my fist gently against the door.

A small part of me hoped no one was home as I tried to be oblivious to the music that was blasting out of the house. Angela looked as worried as me.

The door opened to a boy who I guess was in collage. He was still quite young but oh well.

I nearly laughed at his hair. James Dean. I inwardly smirked at my inside joke about Edward. What is it with boys and that freaking hair? I snapped out of it and took in the boy properly.

The boy had coffee brown eyes similar to mine and a broad jaw.

He was dressed as Harry Potter and there was a small red scar on his head.

"Hello ladies, I'm Kol" He greeted us with a smirk before tilting his head to the side, "Come on in"

We walked inside and found a room full of hormonal teenagers griding on each other.

The Mikaelsons had out done themselves. They even got a DJ.

Angela nodded over to where there was some seats lined over at the side indicating we should go over. I gladly followed and took a seat next to her.

I began to hum as the next song started playing : Calling all the monsters.

After a minute or so I felt Angela nudge me and she glanced up at the top of the stairs. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

My eye line followed hers to be met with piercing blue ones that nearly made me swoon.

I blinked a couple of times before I took in the rest of them.

There was a blonde teenager who looked around Kol's age. She was very pretty. Even more beautiful than Rosalie. She shared in common what I assumed to be her brothers blue eyes. She was dressed up as a cat.

Next to her was a man that looked around the oldest. He was very handsome but what I could see from here had emerald green eyes. He was dressed up as a traditional vampire, with a cape and all sorts. I snorted quietly when he flicked his hair slightly to the side and immediately his eyes were trained onto mine. All the blood rushed to my face as my eyes traveled to his left where a man who didn't share his siblings good hair style stood. He had a middle parting which I really didn't like, but then scolded myself for being so judgmental. He was dressed as a mummy.

And finally my eyes traveled to the icy blue ones. My God, he was handsome. He was dressed up as a similar vampire to me. And modern version. He had the fangs and a bit of blood on his mouth but that was it. He wore a white thin jumper with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and some jeans.

He had messy blonde hair than was just begging for hands to be ran throug- I tried to snap myself out of checking out boys, which I usually didn't do. Ever since Edward left I was distraught but now, not so much. Its just a tiny ache at the back of my head now. Which had unusually stopped throbbing for the moment.

Mr-Blue-Eyes was looking straight and me making me blush all of a sudden. In the end, I trained my gaze onto the floor.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson and this is my family" A voice boomed through a microphone making my head snap up. It was the eldest. He began to point out his siblings and weirdly their names were quite old. Niklaus, also known as Klaus was the really cute one. Rebekah was the blonde. Finn was the one I was judgmental about. And obviously Kol the one we met at the door.

"Hope you have fun" Elijah announced before his siblings began to come down the stairs.

"Bella?" Angela murmured very, very lowly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I like Elijah" She replied, making me flinch.

"I think I like Klaus" I repeated in the same tone as hers while gulping.

Our heads turned to face each others and when our eyes met with frozen expression we burst out laughing.

"We'll get over it" She muttered back after noticing how close the Mikaelson were.

They were currently by the food table which was right next to the seats.

I ducked my head down and sighed. Where is Jessica? I suddenly thought.

I looked up, my eyes searching for her, but stupidly, they locked on Klaus.

I couldn't move my eyes away but then he turned around and met my eyes...Well I was a goner.

Slowly, he began to approach me with a all-knowing-cocky smirk.

"Hello love, I'm Klaus" He greeted me, putting his hand out, "And you are?"

"Bella" was all I could get out when he took my outstretched hand and kissed it.

"Care to dance Bella?" Klaus offered before locking his hands together.

"O-okay"

And that was how I was dragged onto the death trap. I couldn't dance if my life depended on it.

Klaus seemed to picked up on this and began to sway my hips along with his until we were in sync. Eventually, it became very easy and I felt like I was glowing with happiness.

After a couple of songs had gone by, Klaus's eyes seemed to darken as he smirked.

"Would you like to see my paintings up the stairs?" Klaus offered glancing upwards.

"Sure" I replied with a genuine smile.

Klaus began to lead me upstairs until we came into a room full of paintings.

"Wow" I murmured and began to approach the middle one.

It was a snow flake caught in a tree. It had a lot of detail and showed how great he was at art. To be honest, I tend to sketch and I'm not that bad. I had a sketch of a vampire in my dress pocket.

My finger gently traced the outline of the snow flake and I imagined myself sketching it.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

And now Klaus was kissing my neck fiercely. I let out an a moan on accident and felt a blush rise again that only seemed to make it better for Klaus.

I closed my eyes but then they snapped open when Klaus said, "Don't scream"

"Why shouldn't I?" I moaned back in confusion. Yes moaned.

He seemed to freeze slightly, before turning me around and looking me in the eye.

"Don't scream"

"Why?" I repeated.

He looked at my arms and neck and he seemed genuinely confused.

"Klaus?" I mumbled but froze when his hand covered my mouth. I hadn't noticed he'd taken the fangs out.

He moved my hair to the side and returned to my neck but this time something sharp pierced my neck. Vampire. Damn.

Slowly, everything began to go fuzzy but Klaus pulled away. He licked his lips and then with a smirk he went back to my neck again. To be honest it was a nice feeling, but I was going to die... I didn't want to..I tried to struggled but it hurt to much...The struggle caused my drawing to fall out and onto the floor...

Everything was going dark and black now...

"Goodnight sweetheart"

KPOV

Her blood, was amazing. It was the most delicious thing in all of my very existence.

A piece of paper had dropped on the floor so I placed her body on the floor and picked the drawing up.

Bella was actually pretty good. She had sketched herself as a vampire, no a cold one. Hmm...


	2. Award

**the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). This award had been organized to recognize the authors who take their time to write those amazing stories. For more information visit our blog: **  
**intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com**  
**Dates for voting: December 5-December 30**  
**Winners announced: January 3**

**Vote for me please! I'm in the Favourite New Author category! Sorry this isn't an update!**


End file.
